This is Our World Too
by Iino Miharu
Summary: Yggdrasil, the heart of the Digital World has been infected with a virus.Old prophecies are discovered and resolved, revealing seven children. With unexpected twists, will the Motomiya twins and their friends be able to save this world? They must believe.
1. Messages, Prophecies and Disappearances

**Every Fanfic I have read about the digidestined children have their unique plot. All of them seem so original, that I thought I wouldn't be able to reach such level of originality, but here I am, trying to make a story about the same theme. Therefore, here I present you the prologue of "This Our World Too"**

**

* * *

**

**File 0: Messages, Prophecies and Disappearances.**

**

* * *

**

Yggdrasil configures itself each year in order to sustain peace in this realm. Just some updates, new bodyguards and the things are done. This was such day. I and my co-workers were walking around the Digital World doing the yearly census before Yggdrasil's update reaches one hundred percent. Approximately 200,000,000 Digieggs, 100,870,000 small digimons from fresh to rookie, 75,000,000 champions to ultimate and around some 5,000 megas. Not many reach that stage anyways. Three of my assistants approached me in their light brown colored robes, corroborating something we had witnessed before. Hours ago, we had seen a light coming from Yggdrasil's place (that's why we are doing the census) and once again the light had been seen. I couldn't since I was too busy with the papers I had at hand.

"Mr. Gennai, are you listening to us?" spoke my main helper.

"Yes, I am" I replied looking at the papers, without taking my gaze out of them.

"Then, why aren't we moving?" the second one sounded desperate.

"Moving where? We haven't finished this region yet" I tried to make my tone sound authoritarian.

"I told you he wasn't listening!" hissed the third one to my main helper. After that, he looked at me, "Look, Mr. Gennai. I am deeply sorry for my disrespect, but some of us believe that something is _wrong _with Yggdrasil"

"What could possibly be wrong with Yggdrasil?" I asked without a single trace of concern, still looking at the papers, "Hmm… I believe these numbers do not match" I mumble to myself.

"Mr. Gennai, please! Come with us" I felt a sweaty hand take a hold of me and then I found myself being taken to Yggdrasil's place.

The aura it emitted was somewhat strange. Normally one would feel at ease in this place, as it acted as a sanctuary, "What is the problem?"

"Please, this way" my trio of assistants guided me towards Yggdrasil, which was as normal as always. Round and white with some roots coming down the sphere, "Please, look"

I approached towards it a bit more but saw nothing, "I don't see anything…" that's when it hit me. Some cores were eaten up. Something was definitely wrong, "Does anyone has a diagnosis?"

"We have run one already but the results disappear every time we try to retrieve them" replied my second assistant.

This is a bad omen, definitely a bad omen, "Run them down again. Immediately!"

"Yes, sir" the three of them went running towards one of the general computers located in the base, "Running the analysis, sir"

I couldn't help but to sigh and brush away the sweat that was coming down my forehead, "_Now, what could be wrong with Yggdrasil? We'll have to check the prophecies now when we get back home…"_

"Analysis done, sir" my main helper came rushing to me and handed me more papers, "This seems to be a serious problem"

"Why do you say that?" I asked before looking at the paper. That was when I noticed it, "Virus alert? This must be a joke. Yggdrasil cannot catch a virus. It is the heart of the Digital World!"

"The analysis never lies Mr. Gennai"

"I know it does not. Tell me, how many prophecies have we uncovered until now at the ruins?" I dared to ask.

"About… fifteen sir… why do you ask?"

"Tell the other guys we must return home immediately, and if they are in other continents they must return by at least tomorrow morning. We cannot waste more time"

Better said than done, something started to happen to us. Digital powder surrounded us, leaving us dumbfounded. We couldn't move an inch. We were trapped by numbers and our bodies started shining. The virus was advancing faster than what I thought. We must act quickly and find the right prophecy or the Digital World will fall onto darkness once again.

* * *

"So how many we have left now?" we had spent at least more than five hours cracking down which of the scripts were false, "For the love of Yggdrasil… who would play such a prank on us? Placing fake scripts on the ruins…"

I turned around and looked at myself on a nearby mirror. I was old again -Small in height, almost bald and with very poor eyesight. In fact, we were all old. Our energies were now reduced, meaning that we would not finish this today and if the others have changed too, I can imply that they will take them more than one night to come back home.

"Mr. Gennai?" asked one of my personal assistants.

"Tell me" I replied.

"You got mail" he handed me my small, portable digital screen texting machine. I gave him a look that meant to leave me alone for a bit.

Once he was outside I remained in the empty room alongside the remaining scripts. Nine of them had been rejected, meaning that only six were left. I opened my mailbox and saw a message from 'Hatto'. These last few months I had met a child from the real world, which was a familiar from a close old friend. Hatto didn't know this of course but what he or she really knew was that I was not from the real world and s/he believed me. The mail said the following:

"_More disappearance cases have been surging in my world. My father does not let me nor my brother go outside anymore, not that it bothers me since I'm already a shut-in. How is everything going there? Any leads on the prophecies? Need any help? I'll always be here if you need assistance – Hatto."_

I replied: _"My, those cases have been incrementing during these last few weeks I see. That really sounds bothersome. Everything is not going fine; it seems there is a malfunction with Yggdrasil, the 'heart' of the Digital World and a virus has started to spread throughout the land. I think I shall request some of your help this time. The prophecies that remain are indeed tricky ones. – G."_

I thought Hatto's answer would take hours to come due to the hour it was (3am to be exact) but it came quickly. It read: _"Please send me the scripts. – Hatto"

* * *

_

"_From the seventeen of them, seven will be chosen to carry on the destiny they have been charged with. Weaving their own path is a must in order to destroy the lustful person which will rise in the future due to human ambitions. We chose thee, children of goodness, sobriety, fortitude, compassion, frankness, honesty, will, tameness, sensibility, gratitude, compassion, sacrifice and faith. Cleanse the evil that has surged once again in this realm from the hands from one of your kind by showing what lies inside._

_That is what I could take from the ones which were left. Most of them contained the same so I took data from all of them and reached a single bulletproof prophecy. Hope that it helps, G-san. – Hatto"_

There must be a mistake here somewhere… seven will be chosen but thirteen virtues are shown… just who might have played this prank on us? : _"I appreciate your help, Hatto. I'm going to take this into consideration and keep you up to date with the happenings here. Please, do the same with me with the current disappearances. – G."

* * *

_

**Real World, Sunday 31****st**** of July.**

**Odaiba, Night Club "Sergeant"

* * *

**

A place where youthful people gather every night, usually since Thursday nights until Sunday. Today was no exception since many of them will be leaving to summer camps the following day. A small group of girls were trying to get inside but the guard did not let them go in, "Please, sir. I swear all of our names are here"

"I'm sorry ladies but no ID, no entrance" replied the man coldly. In a couple of seconds the man was pushed away by a tall, brunette girl in fashionable clothes which waved her hand at the group. Her shoulder length hair waved due to her body movements, "Pardon me miss, but what are you doing?"

"Oh, no worries. They're with me after all! Here ya go girls; I got your ID's here. I'm sorry I took them in order to register all of you. It'll never happen again. I swear!" she apologized before smiling to the guard and then turning her head to the group of girls which were all ready to star partying.

"Mitsuki, you always causing problems to us" said one of the group, "But we love you anyways!"

"Thanks!" exclaimed all the others.

"They are all here under my name, Mitsuki Kamiya" told the brunette to the guard, who did nothing else than to tick a tiny square in his list and open the path to the discotheque, "Let's get this party started then!"

Once inside, the girls sat down in a small table of eight, and they could barely breathe due to the cigarettes smoke and the quantity of people which was surrounding them. Many of them went to dance with some guys that asked them out, leaving Mitsuki and one of her friends seating alone, "Say, Mitsu, want something to drink?"

"All right, I'll go with you, Kana" suggested Mitsuki, sounding a bit concerned of being both alone.

"Okay" replied her blue haired friend with a smile, "What do you want?" she asked when both girls reached the bar, "I'll go for an Apple Martini"

"I think I'll take the same"

After being served, both girls crossed the dance floor. It was like swimming against the current of a wild roaring sea, "Don't let go off me, alright?" the brown haired girl suggested.

"Mitsu, we're not kids anymore. We have seventeen! A couple more of drinks and then you'll start partying like you always do"

"Right… I guess you're right… we're seventeen"

Minutes later Mitsuki reached the velvet seats and sat down, putting her Apple Martini on the small transparent table, "We made it, Kana"

There was no answer. She noticed her best friend was not by her side, "Kana?" It would be futile. With all the noise, no one would hear her, "Maybe she went to the bathroom without telling me while we were walking…" with that said she took a sip of her drink, "She will eventually come back…"

Mitsuki couldn't have imagined that when she heard the news tomorrow morning due to her parents, she would see that her best friend, Kana Shiganori, had been a victim from the mysterious cases of worldwide disappearances, making it through all the media.

* * *

**So that's it for the introduction! I'll try to post the first chapter soon! **

**Please review! I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. My Daughters Can't Be This Cute!

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! About the older digidestined ages… there might be some errors since I have not checked those details before writing, my bad x)**

**Forgot the disclaimer on the first part so here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me! If I did… who knows? Maybe the ending would have been better (in fact, anything would have been better than **_**that**_**)**

* * *

**File 01: My Daughters Can't Be This Cute!**

* * *

**Ishida Household, Sunday 30****th**** of July.**

* * *

"_Now… where could she possibly be hiding?"_

Was the thought that lingered on a golden-haired young looking man in despite of his age. His back had seen better days, but he had to crawl nowadays to look for his two beautiful nightmares (although, his first nightmare had suddenly retreated from doing such things). The recently polished wooden floor shined and reflected the sunlight which struck as a lightning beam to the man's eyes. He had to be careful now; she could attack from every unimaginable location and that wouldn't be very pleasant for his worn out body. Little did he know that a small shadow was giggling behind him, covered by the restroom's door frame. Its hands tickled with excitement, thinking what torture to use on its prey. Slowly, it started tip-toeing towards the blond adult, who was still struggling on the floor.

"_Anyways… why am I searching under the sofa? Like if she could actually fit there… but now that I think about it, it is actually quite possible due to her height…"_

Both arms of the shadow made their way to the neck of its victim, not until a strong voice made it flinch in terror, "Shiori Ishida! What do you think you are doing with that evil look on your face? And Matt, just what are you doing on the floor?"

Nahoe Furukawa, the housewife, had appeared. Matt also flinched, "Hi… love" he said nervously while trying to get up without spoiling the living room's order, "Just doing some… summer cleaning… yeah, that's right, summer cleaning. Since there is spring cleaning, how come there isn't summer cleaning? So I thought I could start right away" with that said, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida held a china vase and polished it with his shirt, "Sparkly, sparkly! … By the way, have you seen Kanon? I can't seem to find her"

His wife just smiled and approached him to give him a kiss on the cheek, "She has been with me the whole day. We had to go to the psychologist early this morning and then we called you to your phone, which it seems you didn't pick up, and went to buy some stuff for today's lunch"

The little girl known as Shiori looked at her father and then to her mother, "Hiya mommy!"

The eight year old child went towards her mother and hugged her from the right leg, wrinkling her light blue summer dress, "Are we going out? It's Friday night after all and you and my older sister Ann are going on a trip! I wanna go out! Please?"

"I would love to, honey" she replied while looking at her little girl's bright sapphire eyes, "But we have to pack today, remember that mommy is going to the US with Ann tomorrow night?"

"But… but… you and Ann can wait! You could do the packing later, right daddy?" 'Ann' is the nickname Shiori uses for her sister. Her pouting was starting to grow and somebody had to take it to a halt. The only one fitted for such a job was Matt.

"Shiori…" her father's expression had taken a sudden change and couldn't be described by the small infant, "Your mother has had a very long day and must be tired. Kanon must be too. It would be better for both of them to rest since tomorrow they will spend many hours on a plane flying to the US"

The light brown, almost golden hair of the youngest member of the Ishida house shined brightly while a smirk took a hold of her face. She knew what to do next and always gives the desired result. She waited until her mother went outside the apartment to bring the goods she had bought from the supermarket in order to make her move. Matt let out a sight and crossed his arms, "You got that, right?"

"Yes, daddy" she replied in a carefree tone. Despite her age, she knew how to manipulate his father. That is why she made her way to the bathroom once again and locked the door, leaving Matt dumbfounded. Having two daughters had taken more energy from him than what he had expected. Having recently reached the forties stage, he felt of fifty, _"And now what is she up to?"_

The sound of keys could be heard from outside, Nahoe was coming in with bags at hand and a small little girl came walking in with a sullen expression on her face. Kanon Ishida always had that look, and every family member pondered the reason of why that happened. She used to be a bright, happy girl full of life and was always told by his father how alike she was with her uncle, Tk. With nougat colored hair, inherited from her mother, she made her way through the small hallway which guided to the living room, rushing past her father without saying hello and sat on the couch to watch TV.

"That was fast" the blonde went outside to pick the remaining bags and left them on the kitchen counter, "_No point on arguing, Kanon's always like that"_

"Today has been a lucky day for us. There was a big quantity of free spaces on the super's parking lot and, surprisingly, the elevator was working today" she said while tidying things up and classifying the food, "I bought everything you need in order for you and Shiori to sustain a healthy diet during our absence. Knowing both of you, you would just order fast food. By the way, what would you like? I bought some spaghetti and new sauces for us to try. This one sounds interesting, hear what it says: Lemony Meat"

"_Right… I still can't understand Nahoe's aim to try all sauces she can find. This one sounds even worst: Milky Spicy Apple"_

"That's great, love! But, isn't it better to stick to the classics? After all you're leaving tomorrow and my stomach is very… fragile" Matt tried to fake a laugh. The TV's volume was high and Kanon's lips muttered something, making her father unable to hear what she said. The lips read something like, _"Nothing original at all. What a fake laugh. You have better ones"_

"Puhleeeease, daddy!" Shiori had reappeared from the bathroom. Her hair was arranged in two small pigtails, shortening her hair length, "Come on! Can we go to have dinner tonight? Pretty please?"

_Shiori used pigtails attack!_

_It was super effective!_

_Matt has fainted! Use a revive? Nah, I would have died with Nahoe's new sauces anyways._

_Shiori wins!_

"All right, all right, we're going to have dinner tonight… but now promise _me _you'll eat all your lunch" an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. That was the way Matt had to settle things with his eight year old daughter "If you don't I might reconsider our deal"

"Yay! Shiori will eat all her food and daddy will feel proud!" with that said she leaped towards his neck and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, you're the best dad in the whole world!"

Kanon rolled her eyes slowly and turned around to see a perfect happy family scene, as if it were a movie. Shiori was running in circles aimlessly around her father, while Nahoe formed a small smile on her lips while pouring some water in a pot in order to start cooking, "Now, now. Don't make a ruckus in the kitchen, honey. I have to prepare lunch and it's already midday. If I don't start now, it will be getting later and later"

"Right-o!" the golden haired man carried the smallest member of the Ishida family on his arms, "What do you want to do to kill some time, my small nightmare?"

"Let's watch some TV with big sister Ann!" Shiori tried to pull out of his grasp by stretching her hands, "Let go off me, daddy!"

"_Sometimes Shiori is so difficult to understand…"_

"Alright, alright… back to the ground we go" with that said, Matt leaved her daughter on the wooden floor and she ran quickly to sit down alongside Kanon.

The sky blue colored sofa contrasted with both sibling's hair and eyes. The sun found itself at its highest point, shining brightly through the terrace of the small apartment, making both girls move further on the sofa in order to see better since the sun's brightness made them unable to see well the pictures, "What are you watching, Ann? Can we see Kuruno's Magic Journey?"

"I'm not Ann, my name's Kanon. How many times do I have to tell you this?" with a frowned expression, she turned around once again to see her younger sister smile happily but she ignored such facial expression and changed the channel, "I'm watching _When Seacats and Crickets Cry Two: The Revenge of the Wicked Witch Nurse, _which has a rating for eighteen and up"

"That's not fair! You're only ten!" pouted the pigtailed sister, moving violently, and shaking things up bothering Kanon.

"I might look like a ten year old child for you, but I'm actually twenty one you see"

"Okay, Kanon. That's enough bullying for today, stop bothering your sister" obviously this was a daily routine since Matt's voice lacked of emotion, "Also, how many times have I told you to don't watch those things? I knew I should have banned some channels, there's too much violence nowadays and children are constantly exposed to it… I cannot let my little girls see something like that"

"Be a good big sister and switch to Kuruno's show, honey" Nahoe had a special way of treating Kanon or, to be precise, handle her. Matt was still more than one hundred years away from reaching such technique, "Remember what the psychologist told you"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm outta here" she took off angrily, stepping hard on the floor. Before reaching her shared room, she threw the remote to Shiori, who caught it right in the air while doing some weird hand movements in the process, "Here ya go, now shut up and watch that stupid show, _puhleeeease" _

The little girl's cheek went red, "Don't make fun of my puhleeeease!"

Seconds later, tears started to form under her eyes and an outbreak of cries where about to start, "And Kuruno's not stupid!"

"_Oh no… not this!"_

"Kanon, stop it!" shouted Matt, "I don't want to get mad at you!"

His stern look went to the nougat haired girl, who looked back with a face full of sorrow and regret. Still, she tried to act tough, "It's her fault! I didn't do nothing wrong to her!" and she opened the door violently, shutting it loudly.

Matt kept looking at the door and Nahoe had stopped her cooking. The water kept on boiling, making sound in the almost silent scene. Some sobs could be heard coming from the eight year old child, "Here, here, calm down. Let's watch it together"

Even though Matt despised this show as much as Kanon, he had to act like a father to make her little princess be happy and smile. He didn't want to lose her. _I don't want her to change like Kanon did. _

"Are you sure, dad?" Shiori's sobbing had stopped and looked at his father with twinkling eyes, "I thought you didn't like it"

"Well, you see, I found it really exciting when… uhm… Kuruno finds a new village filled with mysteries"

Giggles could be heard, which in seconds turned into an outburst of laughter, "Daddy, you're so silly! Kuruno does not find villages, elders come to seek for her help and in her way she encounters mysteries which lead to the bigger one in the village!"

"_Way to go, Matt. You ruined the atmosphere by commenting on a show you don't even know about"_

"It seems I got confused, my bad!" he exclaimed, laughing too, "Let's see if it's still running"

They changed Kanon's ultimate scream of gore movie to a bright channel filled with flowers and flying unicorns, "Hurray! It's about to start!"

On screen, a light blue haired girl appeared, walking with a big mustard colored bag and a bicycle, "Hi, boys and girls! Kuruno is here to solve more mysteries with your help and aid the villagers solve their intriguing cases. Unfortunately, something has gone wrong with my mystery mobile and we won't be able to reach the village today, so no mysteries to resolve today, but, in exchange, you'll be able to see an all exclusive interview with Tomoki Sakamoto, our worldwide known actor!"

"_Mystery mobile… what an original name for a pink bicycle"_

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Tomoki Sakamoto!" Shiori was jumping on the sofa.

"Sh-sh-sh-Shiori, calm down!" Matt was in a desperate situation.

In the blink of an eye, Shiori was now on the floor, rushing towards the TV, "He must be such a perfect father"

Matt saw her youngest daughter hug the TV, almost drooling by a reality actor, "_Just some minutes ago I was the best dad in the world and now I lose to a celebrity?"_

Behind their backs, Kanon was watching all of this through the door's frame, "I hope she likes it…" she whispered to herself. On her hands was a collector's edition plushie of Kuruno, "After all, I spend all my savings on it"

Slowly, she opened the door, breathing heavily, "Sh…Shiori!"

The girl turned around to see her older sister, "Hiya, Kanon! Better?"

"I'm still mad, you stupid!" her mouth busted out unconsciously. She fixed her throat, ignoring her dad's eyes which were looking directly at her, "Anyways, Shiori. Take this"

Kanon was as red as a clown's nose, she was handing down the small present she wanted to give her sister for a long time, "I found it on the street today. Don't think that I bought it especially for you or anything! I just found it and thought you might have a better use for it than me! That's all! Do not misunderstand anything of this, got it clear?"

With that explanation she left quickly to the bedroom and went in again, leaving Shiori puzzled but happy at the same time, "It's a limited edition version! I'm so happy!"

"_It seems I will never understand how both of these girls actually think or act. They have such sudden changes of attitude that it makes it difficult to foretell what will be their next action. But there is one thing I cannot deny…"_

"There's no way that my daughters can't be this cute!" after noticing what he had just literally shouted, he tried to correct himself, "Because they have already reached a level of cuteness which is impossible for an ordinary human, therefore, there's no way for both of them to exceed that limit"

Nahoe just looked at his husband and sighted, "I'm still worried of leaving you alone"

* * *

**And that was a normal, typical day, at Matt's house. We got to know his family and personalities of both girls. Next on the line, comes the Takaishi family. Don't miss it!**

**Please review if possible!**


	3. Love Letters and Secret Admirers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon franchise. It belongs to the Bandai people who decided to do a sixth season mixed with transformers and super strong invincible teams. **

**Now, here comes Chapter 3, or File 2 to be precise, presenting one of the most famous couples from all Digimon, Takari.**

* * *

**File 03: Love Letters and Secret Admirers.**

* * *

**Sunday, 30****th**** of July**

**Takaishi Household.**

* * *

_Make beds, check._

_Do the laundry, check._

_Make breakfast, check._

_Make sure that Mom and Dad do not wake up, check._

_See if Tarou's still sleeping… not checked._

A medium heighted, mustard-haired girl made her way through a modest, two floored house. Her footsteps could be heard from the far away kitchen up to the flat roof, echoing in opened rooms. Sapphire eyes looked in every direction in search of her sixteen years old older brother. She was twelve and, sometimes, she felt more mature than him. Under the clear blue sky that she could see through the enormous living room windows, she sighted and swept her sweat. This was an everyday routine but she could not help keep getting mad at her brother.

_He knows he must rest in bed. HE KNOWS. And yet, here I am, checking if he is still in there, instead of finishing the house chores and let my parents have a pleasant Sunday. _

Still in her thoughts, she entered into her brother's room stop her feet on the wooden floor in order to find him searching in his drawers. Clothes were spread in the wooden floor, hanging from a small lamp and over the bed sheets, "It must be here, it MUST be here…. Somewhere"

"And what might that be, Tarou?" losing her patience, the twelve year old sister was furiously looking at her sibling, moving her right foot up and down while drawing her arms close to her chest.

"Kaori!" he flinched in terror, "Good morning… how come you're up early?"

"I'm always… oh forget it" she pressed her right index finger on her temple and continued, frustrated, "Are you hiding something?"

Kaori raised an eyebrow, while looking at his brother's chocolate eyes, "Tell me"

"It's nothing, Kaori. Really. Believe me" Tarou knew that tilting his head to one side could make his worst enemy retreat due to his cuteness, but her sister didn't fell for it. She knew him too well.

"What I'm going to do with you…" she went further into his room and started to pick up his clothes, "Such a mess… I still can't believe I'm younger than you. You barley show your matureness"

"Hey, I do!" he shouted standing up in his yellow, big pajamas, "I swore to myself to don't let you have a boyfriend until you're thirty, and that would be the person you will marry to!"

Her expression was blank, "I beg you pardon?"

"Oh no… please, don't tell me you already have one?" Tarou seemed hurt, "And you didn't even tell your lovely and caring brother! … That's it; I'm going to beat the crap out of him!"

"Tarou, Tarou… please! Stop this nonsense!" she said holding onto him, "Okay, okay, you're the only one for me, all right? I don't need any other boy, just you. Happy?"

"Now, that's better!" he exclaimed happily while patting his little sister's head, "There's no need for more boys in your life. Now, now… leave"

"What?" Kaori was astounded, "I need to clean this mess up. I know you won't"

"Well, there's no need to clean it, right? Are you mom to be doing that stuff?" his shook his head, "No you are not, so please… just leave already!"

"Sheesh! You can get so annoying sometimes!" the mustard haired girl raised her tone.

"Well, SORRY! That's how I am!"

"Well, SORRY! That's how I am too!"

"Clean freak!"

"Sick King!"

Tarou seemed offended, "I'm not the king of the sick! I'm just a sickly boy!"

"Well, the same would go for me then. I'm not a clean freak. I'm just… a girl who likes to clean!"

"Well, I would say that I'm just a tired parent that would like some sleep and for that I need both of you to shut up!" both siblings looked up and there was their father. Golden hair and deep blue eyes that pierced their souls and thoughts was looking at them, "So, would you be so kind to have some respect towards me and your mother?"

"Y-Y-Yes, father!" both replied nervously.

"Now, Tarou. For this once, obey your sister. You must rest, you're with a high fever and if you really want to go to that summer camp tomorrow you have to stay in bed" a brunette appeared behind the sibling's father and gave her husband a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Kari… you're awake" stated the father.

"Yes, Tk. I was wondering on what was all this ruckus about, but Tarou and Kaori we're just discussing. I'm sure they didn't want to wake us up, right?" with that said, she gave a big hug to both of them, "Tarou, Kaori, you know what to do now"

"Yes, mom" both said and then looked at their father, "I'm sorry dad"

"It doesn't matter anymore, but I forgive you, you two" he gave a small palm in their heads and headed off to the kitchenette.

When both were gone, brother and sister continued their discussion, "Now, start resting!"

"I can't! Without knowing where it is…" a dark expression surrounded Tarou's face. He really wanted to find the missing thing.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you"

He looked at his sister and seemed to start meditating, "Okay… you can but… please don't read anything that is written on or inside it. You promise?"

"Promise, promise" she replied, with her eyes closed, _what could it be? A letter? ... Perhaps…, _"A love letter!"

Tarou hit his head with an opened drawer that was on top of him, "WHAT?"

"Huh? Isn't that the thing you're looking for? A love letter?" she asked as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do, "I mean, you're so panicky…"

"Please!" he rushed to his sister and shut her mouth with his hands, "If dad knows I hide love letters in my room… he's going to kill me. Mom wouldn't say anything because she's nice… but he might get mad at me"

"Wait, there's more than one!" shouted the girl, "Oh my… what kind of brother do I have?"

"Don't be an idiot, Kaori!" he shook her violently; "Listen to me for once! I… kinda… I kinda of store the love letters that I receive… I just see it as a bad thing to throw them away after all the suffering these girls have been through to write them"

Kaori was expressionless, "Suffering?"

"You are a girl, and you don't know!"

"I have never written a love letter before, besides how do _you _know?" Tarou knew she had a point, but she had not expected him to have a special trick behind his back.

"I know because I have watched romantic animes and TV series!" his face was all red, and not because of the fever.

The little sister just had to cover herself to prevent laughing, "That's fiction. It's nothing compared to real life"

"I don't know why you laugh if you know perfectly well where I got all that material from"

Kaori's happy laugh stopped and looked at his brother, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know you like that kind of stuff. Anime and… some games, especially romantic ones"

She stood up and closed the door, leaving behind two puzzled parents, "You invaded my privacy!"

"What privacy? You always invade mine by stomping into my room and fixing my stuff. Maybe because of you I cannot find those letters. You clean freak!" Tarou also stood up and, by doing that, he tried to impose authority. He was four years older and much taller. He had to act serious when time asked for it.

"But… but…" Kaori was at loss for words. Her brother was right, "I'm sorry… it might be my fault that your letters are lost but… you must never enter my room! Since when do you know that I like that stuff?"

"I don't know… maybe… since the start of this new school year?" he said mischievously, with glittering brown eyes.

Kaori just gulped, "… They're not mine… I borrowed them from a friend"

"If it were like that you would have stated it from the beginning and also, you wouldn't be so nervous. I already knew you liked anime from before, but lately all that stuff has been increasing, even handheld games. Do you even have the money for one of those consoles?" suddenly, something struck Tarou, "Wait, you haven't used mine, have you?"

She just blushed and looked aside, "Well… sometimes I might have just… taken them without permission. But usually your friend Keima lends me some of his consoles! He always says, 'If it's for games, all yours', and continues playing on his… Portable something" she finished doing an imitation and nodding her head.

"Motomiya lends you his consoles!" Tarou seemed astonished, "He never does that. And he's not my friend! He's just… someone who sometimes comes randomly to our house with his father because he's best friends with mom and dad. He's a total gamer, not like me who's just a casual player"

"Right, right whatever" she sat down on the wooden floor and slapped a hand on it, "Let's start searching for the letters!"

_It seems she wants to avoid this conversation. Let's see… she liked them from before… but since the start of this school year all of these items have increased… I wonder what would be the cause… _thought Tarou.

"Do you remember where they were stored?" she asked, crawling on the floor, looking under the bed, "I hope I don't find anything inappropriate here"

"As if!" he shouted, blushing once again. He fixed his throat and answered, "Well, they were inside a red box with a nice little blue ribbon on top. It might smell like chocolate because… okay I'll say it. A girl gave me chocolates this valentine's… so I used the box as storage"

"Oh, you got chocolate? How nice" was her only reply. She didn't seem to be amazed at all, _"How come his room is so… dirty. I clean it every single day. Being sick does not mean to be so careless with one's hygiene… what is this? Underwear!"_

"You don't sound amazed at all… wait… have you given or received chocolate before?" asked Tarou, looking intensely at her younger sister.

"Well, I have never given on Valentine's… but I have received many on White Day" she answered, still searching for the letters and tossing aside the underwear she had previously found.

"Hey! My boxers! I had been searching for them this whole time!" he bended and picked them up, "Returning to the theme on hand, what do you do with the chocolates?"

"What I always do, eat some with mom. For example, if they give me eight, I keep two and then give the other six to Mitsuki, Shiori and Kanon"

"But… what about me… and dad? You never share with us!"

"If dad knew… he would go and beat up all those guys… and you would do the same" she was clearly saying the truth.

"Well, you _might _be right… but you could share with us!"

"Found it!" Kaori's sudden scream made Tarou jump, who had stopped looking from long ago, "Is it this one?"

She was holding a box that fitted the description previously given by Tarou, "Yes, yes!"

Suddenly, Tarou's and Kaori's happiness would be crashed. The sudden sound of the door's bell made the sister run out of the room in panic, shouting, "I'll go!"

Tarou was left standing on the floor, motionless, with the box at hands, "Now… what the hell was that?"

Kaori made it to the front door in less than four seconds, jumping all the stairs and skipping Tarou's litter, "Made it on time…" she said, airless.

"I think you didn't" her father was waiting for her with a package being held firmly, "Would you mind explaining what this is?"

"Uhm… why don't we take a seat first?" she suggested nervously trying to walk to the living room. Jumping the stairs was a really bad idea.

The living room was small. Not too big, not too fancy, just what the Takaishi family needed and wanted. Tk had left the box in the center of a mahogany table. Silence pierced the house. Sometimes they could hear Kari humming to an old tune or Tarou's complains about a game while playing alone in his room.

"Now, explain yourself young lady" Tk couldn't stop looking at her. He was worried about his only daughter, "Who's the sender?"

"I… I really don't know" Kaori was being honest. She really didn't know, "I just… receive packages"

"From unknown people?"

"They're from school… they… they…" she couldn't manage to say it, "I presume they are… secret admirers"

"I see… so secret admirers…" he stood up and fixed his knuckles, "I'm going to the post office"

"No, dad you can't!" she shouted, holding to his green pajamas, "Don't act so rushed!"

"No one is going to take my little girl away from me"

That was when both stopped, Kari was on the stairs reading a pink paper, with tears in her eyes, "That's one of the most beautiful love letters I have read. So full of passion and real love… her feelings must be real"

"You also have girls as secret admirers!" Tk seemed crushed.

"No! I don't!" screamed Kaori, but actually thinking about it, she didn't knew the gender of all her mysterious senders.

"Mom, give me that back!" Tarou came running down the stairs, trying to get a hold of the letter that her mom had found, "Where did you get it from?"

"It was on the mail… but since it was for you I thought I could read it too" she replied happily and smiling.

"Mom! Please, don't do that. I'm a teenager now! Almost an adult! You can't be reading all of my letters!"

"By your reaction I guess there are more, let's read them!" enthusiastically, Kari went upstairs, pulling Tarou, "While we read them, you can rest and maybe that way your fever will come down"

"You flirt with girls!" Tk was indeed surprised, "With what time? You almost never go to school since you're always sick! But… you ace all your tests even by not going… how do you do it! One is alright but many! Tarou, I expected a lot more from you"

"Dad! Don't' misunderstand this situation, I can explain!" but it was too late. Kari had already closed the door of his son's room.

"This will be a long Sunday…" were the last words of Kaori before returning to her private chat with his father about secret admirers and love letters.

* * *

**Kind of rushed up… but oh well. Here it is!**

**Next on the list come… hmm the Ichijouji and Inoue family :D**

**Don't forget to review please! I like answering all of you (:**


	4. Brother & Brother

**Sorry for not updating frequently. I must warn, English is not my first language, so please bear with me for a little bit (:**

* * *

** File 03: Brother & Brother**

* * *

**Sunday, 30****th**** of July – Ichijouji Household**

* * *

_I wonder what big brother is up to today._

A dark blue blob or at least that seemed to be, fretted throughout a one floored small apartment located in a small suburb called Odaiba. Light entered through petite windows located near the kitchenette and a delicate smell came through the incoming breeze. Recently baked fresh bread was aforesaid aroma and the blob diverted from his objective, which was an old closed door labeled with the words, _**NO TRESPASING. **_Obviously, the blob was planning to defy the authority that placed such words onto the wooden surface, but the smell was too strong to resist. He lived on top of a convenience store, so he smelled such delicacy every morning while the birds tweeted on tree branches. His simple shirt followed his body movements and his beige short the clumsiness of his legs.

_Some bread never hurts. Maybe I can share some with my brother later… if mom doesn't catch me in the act._

The blob descended slowly the conveniently placed stairs that guided to the store located below. Tiptoeing on each step, he made his way scattering with his gifted agility all the way through the food stands and freezers. He finally made it to the counter holding his breath to finally let out a deep sigh to breathe some air, until a hand touched his shoulder making him jump almost to the ceiling.

"You weren't planning to eat some bread right, Akihiko?" a young, purple haired woman wearing an apron asked to the young blob, who now reveals itself as a boy.

"No, mom. I was just smelling it" he replied with a big smile, trying to fake his innocence.

The lady sighted while putting her right hand on her forehead, "You know that this is for the customers. If sales go low, aunt Chizuru and Momoe alongside uncle Mantarou will get mad. After all they asked us to look after it while they traveled. That's why we must keep it as they would, understand?"

"Yes, mom" inadvertently, he avoided her gaze freeing from her grip, "I understand perfectly, you're talking with a genius here!"

With that said he pointed towards himself and went loudly upstairs. Yolei Ichijouji, known in the past as Yolei Inoue, just smiled and continued with her word as housewife while looking after the convenience store she used to live in during her younger days as a favor towards her older siblings. Suddenly, a bitter smell came from the oven. Yolei dropped the broom she had recently acquired from the storage and ran towards the burnt bread.

"I must stop daydreaming" she said to herself nodding endlessly. Her glasses had just hazed from the deep smoke emanating from the recently opened oven, "I have to make some more before opening this place up!"

Meanwhile, in another area of the household, Akihiko Ichijouji found himself once again looking at the doorwith the _**NO TRESPASSING**_ sign. He tightly made a fist, showing of his small knuckles and prepared mentally to knock the door, but at the end he regretted his act.

"What am I doing? I should give up… and stop being so dependable of him. I'm thirteen for God's sake. I should stop whining for my brother… but I wished he came out of his room more often. I miss the good old times" with that said, he gave up and sat in the small counter of the kitchen waiting for breakfast.

Hi looked to his right and saw that the seat was empty, "I guess dad's still sleeping… its Sunday after all. He must have returned late from work yesterday. Being a detective must be tough"

"It must be" Yolei had finished her duties on the floor below and placed playfully a bowl full of cereal on top of his younger son, "Now, eat up! If you want to be stronger eat all your food"

"You know mom, I'm more the intellectual type of guy, not the sports one" he said while looking at the cereal drowning in the milk, "Is it without lactose?"

"I know, I know" answered Yolei a bit mad while crossing her arms behind him and then grabbing a seat, "But still, you must eat. If you claim to be a genius, geniuses not only live of information. They must have a healthy and balanced diet!"

"But I'm not hungry…" Akihiko started playing with the spoon, trying to save a poor flake from its destiny, which was to be absorbed by milk without lactose.

"You tried to eat some bread minutes ago, so don't lie to me" she said, swaying her long purple hair due to the summer heat, "Man, it's so hot in here. I wonder when the AC will be repaired."

"Didn't Mao say he'll repair it? He's good with that stuff" the young boy said, now swirling the flakes in the white pond ignoring his mother's lecture.

"Don't play with your food!" she answered, holding his son's wrist, "Now, your brother said that he would take look. But I seriously doubt he'll do anything about it. Maybe I should call the repairman"

Listening to his mother, Akihiko begun to eat his plain breakfast, "I do hate milk with or without lactose"

"What should I do to make you take milk?" said Yolei looking at the ceiling to then do an outburst, "I hate this heat!"

"Be thankful that at least I eat bread, it contains milk" he said, trying to eat without putting disgusted faces.

"Are you mad or something?" asked her mother, "I don't think it might be from before. Is something bothering you?"

_Yes, mom. Something bothers me, but I can't tell you. I want big brother to acknowledge me and to make him leave his stupid room. It was such a ridiculous idea to even share some bread with him. I hate these mood swings I have._

"Nothing's wrong… maybe I didn't sleep well" he was one spoon left in finishing the endless breakfast.

"If you say so…" with that said she stood up and stretched her hands, "Well, could you please tell your brother to come out and have some interaction with us? He's sixteen now and all he does is being there, secluded. I do worry about him. I even wonder if he has friends"

_Way to go, mom. If Mao heard that, he would have killing intentions… but I do admire your carefreeness in saying stuff like that._

"I'll try…" answered Akihiko in a low voice, going to his room which was alongside his brother Mao's room.

"Now, don't give the 'I'll try…' reply!" she imitated her son with the same voice and pose, "Go, now! I'll give you some bread"

_She knows I love her bread! I hate being so manipulable._

"Alright, alright. I'll go and convince him to have some social links in the outer world"

Yolei gave a thumbs up as an approval sing while winking with her right eye, "I knew I could count on you!"

With that said, she disappeared leaving her son in awe.

_And I'm tricked once again! Way to go, Aki._

* * *

**Sunday 30****th**** of July, Mao's Room**

* * *

A dim, imperceptible light made its way into Mao Ichijouji's room giving away the mess he loved. Unopened boxes and unpacked bags. He and his family had recently moved back to Odaiba due to the unexpected trip of his mother's relatives and were asked to look after the shop. They used to live in Tamachi which is right next to Odaiba, but for he and his younger brother was a big change. For starters, both of them were socially misfit leading her mother to have high hopes in order for a change in their personalities, but it made it worse. Mao secluded himself in his room and Akihiko's hobby grew.

Mao despised Akihiko's hobby. Since their rooms were right next to the other, he could hear his music and that bothered him.

_I'm just glad his music isn't on so early in the morning. I hate that anime freak. Spending all his money in series, videogames and visual novels. _

His chair made a creaking sound while he stretched, turning the computer on. As one can see, Mao is just interested in technology. He's a walking encyclopedia.

_Now, let's see here. Summer camp… no freaking way I'm going there. It seems it's for ages 14 and up. Delete._

His glasses shined in the dark due to the reflector's light and his indigo hair could be spotted. He fixed his haircut and turned around to see the boxes. He refused to call this place home and since then he became a shut-in. He didn't used to be like that, in fact, he liked the things he still likes but he shared some quality time with his family. Now, not anymore. He even keeps his distance from his younger brother.

They used to spend time together, but these five months living here made him despise him. He knew Akihiko had the chance to be accepted by society in despite of his hobby, thing which irritated him. But that made it worse, because now Aki wants to be acknowledged by his brother, a genius in everything.

_I should have said something as stupid as that. 'When you outsmart me in something, I'll acknowledge you'. I feel so ridiculous. _

Suddenly, the smell of bread crawled from behind the door and he could hear his mother and brother having a small talk.

_They must be talking about me… oh, what is this? Join the dark side, we have cookies. Junk. Delete._

His daily routine consisted in checking his mailbox and reading all he could find regarding technology and common knowledge. His mother says he acts like his father but the love of computers comes from her, making him a strange combination.

_Hmm… a mail from… Mitsuki? Mitsuki… Mitsuki… that name sounds familiar. Now I remember. She's that Kamiya girl who stalks me every time I skip classes. I wonder how she got my address. Anyways, why did she send me a mail during vacations? School's over, I don't have any intentions of seeing you outside it. Even though I don't even want to see you there. She's one year older than me! I mean, she must have better things to do._

Deep in thought, Mao didn't hear his door being knocked. He continued clicking the delete box without looking at the contents of the mail. The only exception was Mitsuki Kamiya's mail inviting him to a club that same night.

_Knock. knock. knock._

He clicked faster, believing that would help, but the sound was still there.

_Knock. knock. knock._

Losing his patience, Mao stood up, making his chair fall abruptly to the floor while he stood behind the door, "Who's knocking?"

"Um… border?" A small voice said behind.

"Border?" asked Mao in confusion, "As imbecile as ever I see"

"I mean, brother!" Aki corrected his mistake while clearing his throat. He was obviously nervous on the other side, summing up all his courage, "Mom… mom wants you… mom wants you to have breakfast outside your room. And I'm no imbecile!"

_She's so persistent. I need dad to wake up. He's the only one that makes her desist about me going outside._

"I'll have it here like always. Just have her leave the trolley with the food. She's loosing precious time making you stand out there like an idiot"

"I come in good terms and all you do is insult me! I'm glad I'm leaving tomorrow to that summer camp! I won't see your stupid face for at least a month!" he snorted out without thinking.

"You barely see my face, Aki. How can you be so sure after not seeing for many months that it's stupid?" Mao was smirking for himself.

Akihiko recognizes being a crybaby. He doesn't know why, tears just appear by their own even if he tried to keep them shut. This time happened again. He resisted sobbing and wiped them away, _I'm thirteen. I must stop crying._

"You'll acknowledge me! When I come back, you'll acknowledge me!" with that said, he ran downstairs trying to escape from his brother's mocking.

Yolei had just arrived to the hallway when she saw her younger son running, "What happened now?"

She wasn't able to formulate the question to Akihiko, but instead she went to Mao's door and begun her sweet talk, to say it gently.

"You like hurting your brother right, Mao? Making him self-esteem go lower and lower. It's amusing to your ears right? Torturing him psychologically. His social ability is declining by each passing day. He didn't want to go to that camp, I forced him to! I don't want him to become like you!" she shouted, ignoring that her husband Ken could wake up from it, "And since you have nothing better to do than to ruin your brother's life, try to take a look on the AC since this heat is making me lose my nerves!"

She went downs stairs stomping in look of her son, while Mao on the other hand, just fixed his chair on the other side of the door and said to himself, "So … the AC, huh? Don't expect me to do it for free"

* * *

**It seems that Akihiko and Mao aren't in good terms. :c and i'm sorry for the shot chapter, ran out of ideas.**

**Next in line is the crazy Tachikawa house introduction! Mimi seems to have a busy life with three sons. What may they be cooking up? Don't miss it!**

**Don't forget to review please! I like answering all of you**** !**


End file.
